1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projecting device for projecting an image, such as a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, projectors (projecting devices) carry out an image processing of digital zooming on an image signal of an image to be projected on a screen, and thus the image can be projected in an enlarged vision.
For example, in a conventional projector, the digital zooming of an image is carried out in the following manner. That is, a target region is displayed at a central position of enlargement of the image, and the image is enlarged with respect to the coordinates of the target region as its center of the enlargement operation.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-86277 discloses such a method that a guidance frame is displayed on an image, and a region to be enlarged is designated by enlarging, reducing and moving the guidance frame on the image, thereafter executing the enlargement of the image.
However, the image processing that enlarges an image using a target region set at the center of the enlargement, entails the following drawbacks. That is, for example, when a part of an image is to be displayed on a screen, the enlargement operation must be carried out for several times repeatedly, until the desired part of the image is placed in the entire screen.
With the method disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-86277, it is possible to designate a region by enlarge/reduce the guidance frame, but the guidance of the predetermined shape must be used to designate the region. Therefore, in order to designate a desired region, the size and position of the guidance frame must be adjusted in repeated steps.